1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of coding and decoding video signals, to enable the bandwidth of the transmitted (or recorded) signal to be reduced. Although the invention is described in detail with reference to the European 625 line, 50 field/s interlaced standards, the invention is not restricted to any particular standards and may be used with both interlaced and non-interlaced (sequential) systems. Whenever the terms transmitter and receiver are employed (or analagous terms), the terms recorder and playback machine may be understood as unwritten alternatives. The invention is of particular utility in transmitting HDTV (high definition television).
2. Description of the Related Art
1. Chiariglione, L., Corgnier, L. and Guglielmo, M.Pre- and Post-Processing in a Video Terminal using Motion Vectors. 1986. I.B.C. Brighton 1986.
2. Girod, B., Thoma, R. Motion-compensating conversion without loss of vertical resolution line-interlaced television systems. Eurasip Workshop on `Coding of HDTV Signals`, L'Aquila, November 1986.
3. Storey, R. HDTV Motion Adaptive Bandwidth Reduction using DATV. BBC Research Department Report 1986/5. British Patent Application No. 85 31777.
4. Storey, R. Compatible Transmission of HDTV in a 625 line Channel. British Patent Specification No., 86 20110.
5. Thomas, G. A. Bandwidth Reduction by Adaptive Subsampling and Motion Compensation DATV Techniques. October 1986. 128th SMPTE Technical Conference, Oct. 24-29 1986, New York. British Patent Applications 86 06809 and 86 17320.
6. Ninomiya, Y. et al. 1984. A Single Channel HDTV Broadcast System, The MUSE. NHK Laboratory Note No. 304.